Barcelona Metro
The Barcelona Metro (Catalan and Spanish: Metro de Barcelona), part of the public transportation system of Barcelona, Catalonia is an extensive network of electrified railways that run underground in central Barcelona and above ground into the city's suburbs. Since September 20, 2011, Barcelona Metro system consists of 11 lines with 166 stations and 125 km in total. There have been 3 driverless lines since 2009: Line 11, Line 9 and Line 10, in chronological order. History The Barcelona Metro was founded in 1924 with the construction of the Gran Metro between Lesseps and Plaça de Catalunya, part of the modern Line 3. Two years later the Metro Transversal (now part of Line 1) was built between Plaça de Catalunya and la Bordeta to link the city centre with Plaça d'Espanya and Montjuïc, the site of the 1929 Barcelona International Exposition. Today the network consists of ten lines managed by 2 different operators: Transports Metropolitans de Barcelona (TMB), which manages the major underground lines; and Ferrocarrils de la Generalitat de Catalunya (FGC, or Catalan Government Railways), which manages three integrated commuter lines running out into the extended metropolitan area. Fares are integrated into Autoritat del Transport Metropolità, a city-wide system that also includes local and regional buses and some regional train services. 98% of its railway tracks are underground. Stations As of mid 2007, there are currently 150 operational stations in the Barcelona Metro, served by the 9 lines in current use, which will increase to 209 when lines 9 and 10 are finally completed. The average distance between stations is 650 metres. An overwhelming majority of stations in the network lack related buildings or structures aboveground, as opposed to other subway networks such as the London Underground, mostly consisting of an access with stairs, escalators and sometimes an elevator. The official TMB metro indicator, a red rhombus with a M inside, remains unused by FGC lines, which use their company logo and a different rhombus-shaped logo (actually rather similar to the one used inside the Madrid Metro) inside stations. Below ground their decoration is remarkably sober, with the exception of a few stations. Layout Barcelona Metro The metro network proper, operated by TMB, consists of eight lines, numbered L1 to L5 and L9 to L11, and distinguished on network maps by different colours. FGC lines are numbered L6, L7, L8 and L12. None of the Barcelona Metro lines have a name of their own but are generally referred to by their colour or by the number and the names of their termini. The Funicular de Montjuïc, a funicular railway, is fare-integrated and listed on maps as part of the metro network, being connected directly to the metro at Paraŀlel station. The lines run as follows: Trams and funiculars The metro network is complemented by a network of trams and funiculars with the following lines: Future network This is the result of Barcelona Metro network in : Correspondences Current correspondences Future correspondences Disused stations There are a number of disused stations in the Barcelona Metro network, abandoned for various reasons. This is a comprehensive list: Disappeared Never opened Moved to nearby locations All these are still in use, but have been moved somewhere around their original location. * Santa Eulàlia * Espanya * Universitat External links * Wikipedia * Transports Metropolitans de Barcelona * Barcelona Metro * CityMayors article on Barcelona Metro * Barcelona rail network map * Wefer.com * A blog * Barcelona metro map for wheelchair users * The forum of the Metro de Barcelona (Traduction in English of Google Traductor). es:Metro de Barcelona